What would you do?
by ldychaos
Summary: A child under a sleeping spell, a mother bound in stone, only one can release them from the spell. Who is this person and can they face the trials to come? What would you do to protect the ones you love? InuyashaYu Yu Hakusho Crossover. Reviews welcomed
1. Prologue

What would you do?

Prologue

By: Ldychaos

Co-authored by: Azriel Anarick

&

Seth Haruta

Disclaimer: Due to unfortunate monetary circumstances, I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

I have to find somewhere to hide.' She ran through the woods, looking for shelter.

"Momma, I'm scared," he said gripping his mother's kimono tighter.

"Hush, it will be alright. I won't let him hurt you." Her arms tightened around her son.

She spotted some caves up ahead. Making a mad rush to the caves, she climbed, stumbled, and climbed some more. She was desperate to reach the safety of the cave. Her body could not run anymore. She spent most of her physical energy in the battle.

Finally, we made it.' She scanned the area with her senses; nothing was detected within. The broken jewel hanging around her neck lit the tunnel; she walked into the dark recesses of the cave, clutching her kit to her. I hope he doesn't find us. It wasn't supposed to be this way. We were supposed to defeat him and live out our lives and find happiness. In stead they are all dead, and we are the only ones left.'

She reached the end of the cave. Leaning against the wall, she listened for any sounds of pursuit. She felt so tired; she could barely stand. Just a little longer, I have to last a little longer. I can't leave him alone.'

A creepy crawling sensation tingled down her spin. No, it can't be.' She clutched her kit closer. "Baby, listen to me."

He looked up at her with a worried expression, "Yes, momma?"

"I'm going to set you down next to me alright?" He nodded. "I want you to get some sleep." She was holding on to her smile, so her son wouldn't worry about what she had to do.

"Are you sure momma? Is it safe?"

"Oh course baby." She placed her hand on his head, she chanted under her breath. Her kit's eyes started to droop. When he fell asleep, she placed him on the floor and covered him with her sweater. "I love you, always remember that," she whispered. She placed a kiss on his head and walked towards the entrance of the cave.

She was half way there when she heard laughter. "Hahahaha, so the little miko thought she could escape, did she?"

He stepped closer to her coming into range of the light illuminated by the jewel. She stood her ground; she prayed to the deities above her for the safety of her child. Please Kami; give me the strength to protect him. He deserves a chance at life.'

"I wonder how loud you would scream, while I torture the kit in front of you…"

"You will not lay a hand on my son."

"Don't worry priestess; I'll take good care of him and you as well."

A tentacle shot out and struck her through her stomach. Her eyes widen in shock. He pulled the tentacle out; she held her hands to the hole in her stomach. She coughed up blood, and dropped to her knees, she gazed up at him.

"Now be a good miko and die." He reached for the jewel hanging around her neck. Her eyes hardened with determination.

"No, I won't let you win." She gathered her remaining energy around her, thrusting her hands out she shot an unsurpassed amount of purifying energy towards him. He was unprepared for this attack, over confidant that he had defeated her.

"NO!" His body started to disintegrate before his very eyes. "Don't think you've defeated me miko!" He started to withdraw from the confrontation with the miko.

"You won't escape this time." She thrust her hand through his chest to the jewel only she could see. Purifying his skin as her hand went threw him grasping the jewel.

"AHAHAHAHAH!" He withdrew what was left of body. "This isn't the end; I will return and seek my revenge."

She felt his aura withdraw completely from the area. She fell forward onto her hands, coughing up more blood. She crawled back to her son.

"I'm sorry baby. I can't keep my promise of seeing you grow up. Please Kami, let this be the end let him grow up and have a family. Let this cursed jewel cease to exist with my death." The portion of the jewel in her hand fell rolling to her son.

A light shimmered to the left of the dying mother and sleeping child. "My child, what has become of thee?"

"A-Am-Amaterasu, you answered my call?" She tried to rise to her knees, to bow to the mighty goddess before her.

"No my child, do not move. It is all right. I can see you are injured."

"Please help my son." She implored to the merciful goddess.

"It was not meant to be this way, my child. Izanagi himself blessed you at your birth. I cannot change the past, but I can help grant your wish and help to rectify what has happened." She closed her eyes and held her hands over the dying woman.

"Miko pure and bright

Faithful immortal soul

Compassionate heart

Of mortal flesh and blood

This wish I grant you.

"Mortal flesh sleep in stone

Earth bound shall this spirit stay

Empowered with your desire to protect

"Protector and mother shall you be

Remain within these premises

Guard well this child of your heart

"Sleeping flesh will wake 500 years hence

On the raising of the blood moon

Only one will pass your tests

"Awaken your body he shall

Two immortal souls bound as one

Together shall you triumph."

Light shimmered throughout the cave. The goddess was gone.

The only things left were a kitsune child sleeping on an alter, holding half a glowing jewel in his hand. Next to the child was a statute of a miko. She was kneeling next to the child, watching over him with an expression of love and intense sorrow. Around her neck was the other half of the jewel, encased in stone. Her hands were held out, palms up.

A silver tear ran down the miko's cheek. The tear turned into a silver crystal with chain, it landed in her palms. Only the one meant to release her would be able to touch this gift of love.

Author's notes:

I wish to thank all of you for your patience. I ask that you please be patient for just a little longer. The next chapter is almost complete. As you can see I now have two co-authors. I can write the story but I needed help with the fight scenes and who better to ask than two role-players. The next chapter is now in my beta's hands as soon as she's done with it, it will be posted for your reading pleasure.


	2. Chapter 1

What would you do?

Chapter 1

By: Ldychaos

Co-authored by: Azriel Anarick

&

Seth Haruta

Disclaimer: Due to unfortunate monetary circumstances, I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

"There is more soul in a sunset than in a cyclone, more beauty in a swan than a hawk; raw force does not equate triumph." Can't remember where I got it.

"Bleep…Bleep……"

"Wait, where did it go?" He hit the monitor on the desk. "Stupid sensors…" He grumbled. "George! You said the sensors were fixed."

The ogre approached the desk, "But Prince Koenma, the sensors weren't broken. They were checked multiple times. The sensors were even upgraded for you."

"Then why do the sensors show youkai in this area of the Ningenkai, then disappear moments later!" He pointed to a remote mountain area outside Tokyo, near the Makai border.

"I don't know Sir; but if the sensors show them there, then they have to be there somewhere."

"Hmmm…maybe the-"

A portal opened in front of Koenma's desk. Botan flew in with an unknown spirit in tow.

"Botan! Why did you bring a spirit to my office? Do your job and send him to the afterlife," Koenma said with an irritated expression.

"Lord Koenma, you need to speak to this youkai about the circumstances of his death. It's a very strange occurrence," Botan responded.

Koenma turned to look at the youkai cowering in front of him, "There's nothing extraordinary about him or his power level. Why would your death interest me weasel?"

The weasel youkai seemed to turn into himself more, now that he had Koenma's undivided attention. With a low timid voice the weasel said, "Well lord, you see I was minding my own business taking a stroll through a mountain area, when I came upon a cave. I heard a woman asking for help. When I stepped in, I was viscously attacked by this pink energy. I was instantly killed." The weasel began to nervously play with his hands.

Koenma's interest was peaked, but he was hesitant to take the weasel's words for truth. But Koenma had a sneaky suspicion about the whereabouts of the weasel. "Were you at a remote mountain or were you in a mountainous area?"

"A mountain Lord," the weasel bowed his head.

"Is this mountain located by the ningenkai border?" said a surprisingly relaxed Koenma.

Botan was highly suspicious of Koenma's behavior, 'I wonder what he's thinking about? I'll find out soon enough.' Her attention was directed once more to the conversation before her.

The weasel got very nervous at the mention of the ningenkai border. "Well lord, I'm not very familiar with the border, as I don't travel there very often. It may have been; but I wasn't paying attention."

"Interesting…Botan, take this youkai to the lower parts of the Reikai," he turned back towards the computer on his desk.

"But Sir, that's where we keep the dangerous spirits that have committed heinous crimes," said a shocked Botan.

"Yes, I know. But if this youkai thinks he, can get away with lying to my face, then he has another thing coming," said a very angry Koenma.

The weasel throws himself on his knees begging Koenma, "Please Lord, don't send me there. I'll tell you anything you want."

"Then tell me where the mountain is really located and why you were there."

The weasel gave in, "The mountain is in the Ningenkai, by the Makai border. I was there looking for a place to stay in the Ningenkai. Please Lord that is the truth. Please don't send me to the dungeon," begged the weasel.

"Hmmm…well that is a shame. I did give you a chance to be truthful with me, but it seems that you can't even do that. Botan take him away." Koenma pointed to his office door.

"Yes, sir," Botan started to take the spirit away.

"Wait, I promise I'll tell the whole truth this time just give me a chance. Please don't do this to me!" screamed the deceitful youkai.

"It's too late. I gave you a chance to be honest and you didn't use it," said Koenma. "Botan when you're finished I have a job for you." Koenma yelled as the door closed behind Botan.

Botan dragged away the screaming spirit. She took him to the entrance of the lower dungeons where the guards took him in hand. They bowed to Botan, "At your Command, Lady of Death."

"Prince Koenma orders that you show this youkai your hospitality," she smirked.

"Yes, mi lady," they snapped to attention, bowed once more and took the spirit to the recesses of the dungeons.

Botan returned to Koenma's office. She approached his desk, "Excuse me Koenma, what is my next assignment?"

"I need you to bring the team to me. We have a lot of work to do. If there is someone or something located where that youkai was killed; strong enough to avoid our sensors for this long, I want it on our possession or destroyed. Don't tell the boys anything that you know. I wish to speak to them myself."

"Yes sir, on my way." Botan opened a portal to Ningenkai. She hovered over the city of Tokyo. 'Hmm…I wonder where Yuuske could be.'

Beep beep beep beep

A hand reached out and opened the communicator, "What?" mumbled a sleepy voice.

"Yuuske get your lazy ass up!" screamed Botan's voice from the communicator.

A black tousled haired head lifted out from under the blankets, hazardously thrown over the sleeping body. "Come on Botan, I was sleeping. It's the middle of the night. Decent people are asleep at this time."

A portal opened in Yuuske's room, and the blue haired girl stepped in. She walked over to Yuuske's bed and took his pillow from him. "Come on Yuuske, this is very important. Koenma really need you at his office."

He lifted his head up and looked at Botan. "You're not going to let me sleep anymore are you?"

"YUUSKE! Don't make me use this!" She held up the oar in her hand.

"Alright, alright. I'm moving, don't get all riled up for nothing." He stood up from the sheets. All you could see was Yuuske's naked back and low-rise boxers.


	3. Chapter 2

What would you do?

Chapter 2

By: Ldychaos

Co-authored by: Azriel Anarick

&

Seth Haruta

Disclaimer: Due to unfortunate monetary circumstances, we do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

The days of peace and slumberous clam are fled.

John Keats

A portal opened in Koenma's office. Yuuske and Kuwabara walked in. Hiei and Kurama looked from Koenma back to Yuuske and Kuwabara.

"So what took you so long detective?" Hiei stared at Yuuske with a cold expression.

"Glad you haven't changed Hiei. Thought you might have gone soft with Mukuro," responded Yuuske.

The fire apparition did not viscerally react to the spirit detective's taunts. But images of how to use the detective for target practice did run through his mind. He smirked at the image of Yuuske impaled on his claws.

"At least when Mukuro brought you back, she made you taller." Smirked the detective, as he looked up and down at the now 5' 6" apparition.

"You little fuck bag!" Hiei lunged at the detective. He slammed his fist into Yuuske's smirking face.

Yuuske backed off in pain, then looked up and smirked, "Hey I'm not the little one here."

Koenma looked at the two with an annoyed expression, "Stop this at once children! I have an important assignment for the four of you, now listen."

Hiei gave the smirking Yuuske a disdainful look. He backed down, crossed his arms and looked off into the distance. Yuuske continued to smirk and wiped the blood from his mouth. He turned to Koenma, "So what's up toddler?"

Koenma glared at Yuuske, "You will cease to call me by that name detective. This is serious business."

"Don't get your diaper in a bunch. We're here aren't we?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the office wall.

"There has been some activity in this area by the Makai border," Koenma pointed to the map on the monitor. "As of yet we have been unable to detect unusual energy. But youkai have been breaking through the border to get to this mountain. As soon as they appear on the sensors, they disappear. Something is going on and I want to know what it is! Yuuske, Kuwabara I want you to go to this area in the Ningenkai and find out all you can about what is going on. Hiei, Kurama I need the two of you to go into the Makai and find out what the youkai want with this mountain. There is something that they know that we need to know. Gentlemen this is a reconnaissance mission; try not to kill too many youkai. We may need them later. Botan will be assisting you on this mission."

"Koenma, is there anything else we should know about this mission before we go out into the Makai and risk our lives for you?" Said a highly suspicious Kurama.

"At this time this is all that we know; Botan assist them to their destinations." Koenma turned back to the computer punching in various commands into the system.

'_There is more to this than he is letting on Red.'_

'_I know Youko. I have a real bad feeling about this one.'_

'_You done talking to yourself yet, Fox. Or do the two of you need some time alone?'_ smirked Hiei.

'_What I wouldn't do to have you alone for one night, apparition,'_ Youko licked his lips figuratively and gave Hiei a come-hither look.

'_You wish Fox.'_

'_It would be my pleasure apparition.'_

'_Time to go gentlemen, if you are done playing with my head,' _stated an irritated Kurama.

Botan opened a portal to the Makai; she turned looking towards Hiei and Kurama expectantly. "Sometime this century guys."

The partners stepped forward into the portal. They disappeared into a swirling mass of energy.

"Now for the two of you. I can't open a portal on the mountain; you risk walking into a situation that you are unprepared for. I can open one in the area around the mountain." She turned from Yuuske and Kuwabara and opened a portal leading to the base of the mountain. The guys walked into the portal leading back to the Ningenkai.

"Is everything in order?" A dark and ominous voice spoke from the darkness.

"Mew… Yes mi lord," said an innocent child like voice.

"Good my pet." He patted her head with a sickening white hand. "Everything is falling into place. Soon they won't have the strength to stop me."

"Will I be able to play with them mi lord?" She looked at her master with a hopeful expression.

"Of course my dear. After all my most loyal follower must be rewarded."

"Mew…" She wagged her tail and rubbed her head against her master's hand.

"The time is arriving. The spell shall soon be completed." Said a deep masculine voice.

"Yes it is. Hopefully we can hold out just a little longer. How are the others holding up?" The gentle feminine voice turned to the other.

"They are holding on as best as they can. But they are losing hope of ever winning this war."

"So many have been lost and many more have been turned to the other side. What are we to do? I just wish that I knew if I made the right choice? Did I save them only to condemn them to a horrible death caused by us?"

"This is not our fault. We have to find out who is behind all this occurrences."

"There is someone who is playing both sides of the field."

Author's notes:

Many thanks to Qarry and EvilLilVixen for reviewing the last chapter.

We worked very hard to get this chapter out; I hope everyone is happy with this chapter. The next chapter is already in the works. Hopefully it will be out by this weekend. Enjoy!

Ldy Chaos


	4. Chapter 3

What would you do?

Chapter 3

By: Ldychaos

Co-authored by: Azriel Anarick

&

Seth Haruta

Disclaimer: Due to unfortunate monetary circumstances, we do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

We must all hang together, or assuredly we shall all hang separately.

Benjamin Franklin

Yuuske and Kuwabara looked around to orientate themselves with the area. They appeared to be in the forest at the base of the mountain. They looked up and could see the top of the mountain above the tree line.

"Which way Yuuske?" asked Kuwabara, in a baffled tone.

"Let's scout around and a see if we can learn anything about the area. Keep an eye out for people that could give us information on that cave," answered Yuuske.

"Stick together?"

"Yeah, stick together, eyes open and listen for anything out of the ordinary."

Yuuske started to walk through the forest. Kuwabara started to follow Yuuske when he sensed eyes watching him.

"Yuuske do you feel that?"

"Yuuske looked back at Kuwabara, "Sense what?"

The feeling went away and everything felt normal again. Kuwabara looked around and tried sensing where the feeling came from, but he was unable to sense anything else. "Never mind, false alarm."

"You ok Kuwabara? I know it's been a while since you went on a mission." Yuuske was worried Kuwabara would be unable to handle the mission at hand. "You can turn back if you want, it's just a reconnaissance mission, nothing big. I bet Koenma just needs to stop playing Tetris on his computer."

"How can you think I would leave you here alone, Urameshi? Friends and partners stick together." Kuwabara advanced to Yuuske's position.

"Alright then, let's go. No more wasting time. Keiko is waiting for me."

"Did they see me big sister?" said a teenaged male voice.

"No, they thought it was a false alarm." The older female voice stated.

"They are heading towards the village. What should we do?"

"Follow them. I'll get ahead of them and see if I can learn their intentions."

"Do you think they need help, or are they here to seek destruction, like the unethical Youkai that find us?'

"They don't look like those youkai. They have no weapons, but that doesn't mean they are harmless. Nor do they appear to need help. Let's go with the plan and see what happens. If anything, we'll call for backup."

The siblings nodded to each other and separated. The young boy went to track the unknown threat, and the older sister took to the trees, using the rope bridges created by her village to get ahead of the men.

Yuuske and Kuwabara scanned the trees up ahead for any potential danger. At their right side, a rustle was heard from the trees. Yuuske and Kuwabara stopped in their tracks. Yuuske dropped back into a defensive stance, while Kuwabara began to scan the area around them for the source of the noise.

"I don't sense anything with a hi ki or youkai around-"

The shrubbery began to shack in front of them; a girl stepped out of the bushes. She appeared to be about 20 years old and wore a traditional kimono. She had a human aura.

Kuwabara whispered to Yuuske, "She's human."

Yuuske nodded in response, but didn't let his guard down. He stepped forward towards the girl, "Are you ok do you need some help?"

The girl bowed to them, "My name is Tsuta. I was collecting herbs for my village and got lost in the woods."

"A village? I didn't think those existed anymore in this area," asked a puzzled Kuwabara. Yuuske slightly narrowed his eyes.

"Yes I know," she giggled slightly. "It's a very old village dating back almost 500 years. We keep to ourselves. As you can see we are a very traditional village." She opened her arms and indicated her garb. "We are one of the last villages that keep the old traditions alive."

"Wow, that's interesting. We were traveling with some friends and got separated. We've been looking for them, but sorry to say, we're city boys and all this area is unfamiliar to us." Yuuske shrugged his shoulders. Kuwabara caught some movement to his right. He turned, and saw what appeared to be a wolf. 'What is a wolf doing out here all alone?' Kuwabara nudged Yuuske and pointed to the wolf.

Tsuta noticed where they were pointing and became frightened. She gasped and stepped closer to the two men. "I've never been this close to a wolf without one of the male villagers with me," she whispered.

"Don't worry we'll protect you," Kuwabara stepped closer to the girl.

The wolf slunk back into the shadows of the forest, Yuuske relaxed slightly since the immediate danger passed, and the girl appeared to be what she said. "Is your village far from here?"

"No, not at all. It's about an hour walk from here, why do you ask?"

"We'll walk you there. It's too dangerous for you to walk by yourself, an animal could attack you," stated Yuuske. 'Maybe we can learn about that cave from this girl and the villagers.'

She bowed to them, "Thank you, I appreciate your concern. Maybe my village and I can repay you by helping you look for your friends."

"They'll show up when you least expect it. They like messing with us," Kuwabara responded, and scratched his head.

She cocked her head and blinked at them, "Ok, well then you can wait for them at the village or we can take you back into the city."

"Let's go. We don't want to be caught out here in the dark." The afternoon sun was creeping down towards sundown.

The girl turned towards the mountain, "This way then." She began to lead them through the forest. Yuuske and Kuwabara strode towards the girl. The party of three walked off into the woods. She bent her head and slightly looked behind them. She caught the glint off the young male warrior's weapon. She turned and looked forward before the guys were able to catch her movement.

The young male took to the rope bridges, out of sight of the party but able to track them without giving his position away.

Author's Notes:

Don't kill me please. (Ducks behind desk) I promised to get the chapter in by the weekend and here it is. (pokes head out from under desk to look around for angry mob) I couldn't help myself, I just couldn't resist ending on a cliffhanger. (evil smirk crosses face and ducks back under desk to work on next chapter)

Thanks to KawaiiKoneko89, Heart Star, Anonymous0, qarry, and Ethril Dragon. Thank you for reviewing, my and my co-authors love to read your comments, it warms our hearts.

(Azriel chokes on sugar sweetness of Ldy Chaos's suck ups. Seth runs up behind Ldy Chaos, glomps her and licks side of face. "She doesn't taste like sugar." Azriel smacks face. "Not like that idiot." Chaos swipes side of face. "Yuck, get off.")

Till next time. Azie is almost done with the next chapter; I'm just waiting for him to give it to me.

Ldy Chaos


	5. Chapter 4

What would you do?

Chapter 4

By: Ldychaos

Co-authored by: Azriel Anarick

&

Seth Haruta

Disclaimer: Due to unfortunate monetary circumstances, we do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Secrecy is the beginning of tyranny.

Robert A. Heinlein

The trio had been walking through the woods for about forty-five minutes. They would reach the village soon. During that time the little group got to know each other better.

Tsuta learned a great deal about the two guys during her questioning. She learned all about Kuwabara's love for cats, about his sister, school and miscellaneous information. He appeared to be a good soul to her.

Yuuske was a little more difficult at first. Once she got him going wouldn't stop talking. Yuuske told her all about Keiko and him, about school, and his family situation. She thought he was a tough guy on the outside and softy on the inside.

Yuuske's plan was going accordingly. He was relived that Kuwabara caught on to his intentions of gaining the girl's trust. Yuuske never gave important information to her, but just enough about him that she would trust him and open up to Kuwabara and himself.

"So what's life like in the village?" asked Yuuske in a nonchalant way.

She turned a soft smile toward the rakish looking boy. "It's a very simple life. Very peaceful. We go about our daily lives working together as a community and maintain the rituals of the old times alive. We have an old-style temple and the whole village keeps it up and running. We get some visitors here and there that like to see how an ancient village was like in the Sengoku Jidai. We try to keep that atmosphere running throughout the village, as well as the surrounding land that is part of our land."

"How far does the village property extend?" asked a curious Kuwabara. The more he talked to Tsuta, the more he wanted to know about her. She intrigued him.

"The property lines extend from the other side of the mountain to the outer edges of the forest that meets with Tokyo."

"Wow, that's a lot of land."

"It was given to our village almost five hundred years ago by the great Lord of the Western Lands. He bid our village to maintain the old ways and traditions, so that a piece of our history would be reserved for all time. The village elders agreed with this stipulation. The lord was the one to erect the shrine on our grounds and made it possible for this village to remain secluded from the influences outside the property. It has been our job for these last 500 years to keep and maintain these lands as natural as possible."

"How did the Lord know that your village would keep true to the agreement?"

"A head council located in the nearest city monitored our activities. If we broke the contract then the land would go to the city."

"Which city was that?"

"At the time it had no true name, but now it is known as Tokyo."

"So you can back track your village history these last 5 centuries?" asked a curious Yuuske.

"Yes we can. We have a timekeeper in our village. He keeps a record of all major occurrences within this property and the surrounding land."

"Would it be possible for us to speak to this timekeeper? I like history, and I'm sure I could learn a lot from him," he gave her a boyish grin to set her at ease.

She looked forward to trail up ahead, she exclaimed, "Look, you can see the village from here." The two gentlemen looked to where she pointed through the woods.

She narrowed her eyes towards Yuuske and his question. It appeared innocent enough, but a person could never be too cautious in these situations. She smoothed her expression before the guys could catch her moment of anxiety. She looked to her left, past Kuwabara, and towards the trees. She couldn't see her brother, but she knew he was there. She looked up for about 3 seconds, shook her head, and then turned to Yuuske. "Race yah there. Last one there is a rotten egg!" she screamed back as she took off running.

Yuuske caught her slight movement. He narrowed his eyes towards the girl as she sprinted off towards the village. He casually looked towards Kuwabara, though he actually looked beyond Kuwabara towards the woods behind him.

He gave Kuwabara a cocky smile, "Well then, let's go. We can't have her showing us up."

"Right, let's go!" shouted an enthusiastic Kuwabara.

The young warrior watched the two males run after his sister. He got his sister's message to leave them be. If he knew her, then she wanted more information from them.

He made his way quickly towards the village, to warn the others of their arrival. As he ran he looked across towards the forest floor. He saw movement amongst the bushes.

A creature was running before the two strangers, noiselessly. He caught a glimpse of fur and a tail. The creature turned its head and made eye contact with the warrior. It ran off towards the area that surrounded the back of the village.

The hybrid cat wolf girl was playing in the training room. She had a group of 10 lower class youkai pinned to the north wall, with strategically placed daggers all along the outer edges of their clothing. She was immensely enjoying their screams when she threw a dagger. She was too naïve to realize their cries were of sheer terror.

"Isn't it fun when we all play together? Mew…" she cocked her head to the side and flipped the dagger in the air. Before the tortured youkai realized what happened, the dagger flew through the air and landed next to the youkai in the middle's head.

"AHHHHH!!!" he screamed.

"MEW!! See? I told you this game would be fun!" She jumped in exhilaration.

A man's shape darkened the entrance to the practice chamber. His presence commanded youkai and men alike to fall to their knees in homage to the powerful presence before them. His features were indiscernible in the shadows of the doorway.

A low baritone voice was heard across the room, "Yuki, cease to play with your toys. I have a job for you."

She turned with glee. Her master had returned home. "Yes, milord." She walked to her master, tail wagging. The youkai on the wall heaved a sigh of relief; the master had distracted Yuki from her playtime. Finally they would be free to return to their duties and their homes.

"I need you to watch these four detectives for me." He handed her a picture of the four spirit detectives. "They are located in a remote mountain outside Tokyo."

She took the picture in her hand and committed their faces to her memory bank, "Yes, milord. Mew…Can I play with them, too?" She gave him a hopeful look, and wagged her tail.

"Not yet, Yuki. But soon you'll be able to play with them all that you want," he smirked. He just loved her innocence.

Hiei and Kurama stepped through the portal leading into the Makai near the base mountain. There they found at least 400 youkai gathered. It appeared they were making plans as to who would venture next into the mountain. As of yet, no one had noticed the entrance of the two powerful beings.

"Well, Kurama, it seems we have plenty to entertain ourselves with," Hiei said, with a smug look of amusement.

"Do remember to keep some of them alive, we are here for information," Kurama said irritably, but with a sense of readiness for the battle ahead.

Finally their presence was sensed; the gathered group turned and looked at the new arrivals. Murmurs ran through the crowd about the two high-class demons. The youkai wondered if they were here for the item as well.

They began to back away as the unknown youkai stepped forward with smiles on their faces, but then retaliated for fear of them getting to their prize first. They all sprung forward and flung themselves into battle frenzy.

"Fools," Hiei said, as began to focus on his ice powers. He had finally mastered their techniques. Once he had enough energy he swept his hand forward and leapt into the air, "Diamond winds!"

A wave of cold energy swept forward freezing many of the youkai in a field of rigid ice. Hiei slowly landed with his eyes closed. He pulled the bandana off his head to reveal the jagan, and as he did, the ice shattered to pieces along with the demons inside. "Too easy. I thought they would at least give us a work out."

Kurama gracefully lifted into the air and vines began to shape around him, "Buds of the Youkai Vines." Deadly vines with medium sized flower buds spiraled forward to entangle half the remaining demons. Kurama kept his focus and maintained the vines' powers.

Hiei leaped forward with his katana ready, his cloak flung back with the movements of his attacks. He began to slash away at the youkai whom remained free. He was able to predict their every move with his jagan. He sliced and beat them to a pulp until there was none left.

He stopped and looked at Kumara, "We should give them incentive to talk," he said, as he covered his forehead yet again. His hair and clothes were soaked in the blood of the Youkai so easily disposed. His cloak was slightly torn to reveal his well toned lower stomach.

Kurama turned a menacing look upon the youkai he had trapped. He separated half the demons and questioned the two groups. "Why are you gathered here? What purpose is there for this massive meeting of youkai?" he questioned calmly.

The youkai remained silent, determined to keep their intentions secret. They had no desire to see these two powerful beings get a hold of the artifact they wished to steal.

Hiei approached one of the groups, "I should tear their minds apart and take the information from there."

"Now, Hiei, is that anyway to speak to these cooperative youkai?"

The youkai trembled upon hearing Hiei's name. They looked at Kurama and realized who he was as well.

Kurama flicked his wrists and the vines began to tighten around the bodies of the youkai. "There are other non-violent ways of dealing with our guests." He concentrated on the buds dotting along the vines. The buds began to bloom. "Now would you like to answer our questions, or see how hospitable I can be?" he smirked at the youkai.

One of the youkai spoke up, "We were gathered peacefully, and enjoying a wonderful day until you two showed up and ruined our fun."

"Wrong answer," the flowers around the youkai that spoke began to glow. They drained his life force and dropped a dried up corpse unto the ground. "Who's next?" Kurama looked around the remaining youkai and noticed one in the back. This youkai was shaking and praying to the Kami for salvation.

"You're next, please step forward" Kurama smirked.

'Like he had a choice, fox.' Hiei crossed his arms in boredom. 'This is taking too long, let me get the information my way and we can leave these cowards.'

'Now, now, Hiei, patience is a virtue,' answered Youko.

'Look who's talking, the spirit that ripped a youkai's soul out because he was going to miss the opening of the Victoria's Secret spring line.'

'That was different,' Youko projected an image of him turning around with his arms crossed in a huff.

'Could we get back to the issue at hand and discuss this later?' asked an irritable Kurama.

The shaking youkai began to tremble even more in Kurama's immediate presence.

"What can you tell us, or should I extend my hospitality to you as well?" smiled Kurama.

The youkai shook so hard it was difficult to decipher what he said, "Wwweeee hearrrrd aaa ruumoor that a pooowwerfuul jewwel waaasss looccatted in a cavee innnnn thththe niniinnnggenkaaaiii."1

"Interesting. Why so many for one little jewel?"

"Nooonnnee hhas beeen abbble to surrvvivve theee monnnssster thaaat proooteectts it."2

"How many have tried?"

"Hunnddredds ovvveerr thee yearrrs."3

"What kind of monster is there? Could it be a youkai?"

"Nooone hass livvved loonnng ennouuugh to say."4

"What about this jewel? Why is everyone so interested in it?"

"Pooowwweer. Pleeaseee, I ddoon't knooow annnything elssse, plleasse lletttt me gggo,"5 begged the fearful youkai.

The group of youkai knew that they were no match for the two upper class youkai. They hoped to be released and sent home.

"What do you think, Hiei? Should we let them go or give them over to Koenma?"

The youkai quaked more upon the mention of the demi-god's name. He was not known to be merciful to youkai that had ill intentions towards the Ningenkai.

Hiei smirked, "Wait a moment." He project an image into the youkai's minds of what would occur if they ever crossed paths again or stepped into the Ningenkai. The youkai became pale and struggled to get away and never show their faces again. "That should do it."

Kurama flicked his wrist and released the youkai. "We need to get back to Yuuske and warn him not to enter the cave until we have a plan of attack."

"Hn."

Kurama opened his communicator and called forth Botan. "Botan, we need a portal to get to Yuuske. He's walking into a trap."

"On my way!" came the cheery voice through the communicator.

A portal opened before them, and Botan flew threw. She closed the portal she just used, and opened one leading to where Yuuske was located.

Meanwhile, back with Yuuske and company 

They finally reached the village. It was quaint little village with old Sengoku Jidai styled huts. Everyone in the village appeared to be doing one job or another to keep up the village. Some were working in the fields to the right of the village, others were weaving, and the rest were going about with the daily chores of a village from that time period.

Tsuta won their race there. She left the two guys trailing after her. She cocked an eyebrow at the two that stopped next to her to heave and puff for breath. "Don't tell me that you're tired?" she giggled.

Yuuske straightened immediately as if he hadn't just been bent over in agony. "Naw, just wanted to give you a show."

"Right," she continued to look at a hunched over Kuwabara that appeared to be about to pass out.

"He's fine, don't worry. Right Kuwabara?" Yuuske patted him on the back.

Kuwabara straightened out, scratched his head and said, "Right Urameshi."

"Come this way and I'll give you a tour of the village." She leaded them off into the village.

An hour later after questioning each other, Yuuske and Tsuta realized they wouldn't learn anything about the secrets they were holding from each other. Tsuta looked towards the rooftops before her and saw her brother's eyes amongst the decorative arches of the Kami's temple. She narrowed her eyes to him and slightly nodded her head. The eyes disappeared. 'Good, he got the message, now to get these two there without suspicion.'

"You said you were interested in the history of the village?" Yuuske nodded at her. "Would you also be interested in the legend about the forest behind the village?" she asked with an inquiring voice.

Yuuske's eyes lit up with triumph, 'Finally, she's going to tell us something useful.' He nodded at her and said, "Sure, sounds like fun."

She led them to the back of the village, "Five hundred years ago a powerful priestess protected these lands from evil monsters known as youkai. Have you ever heard about those?" Yuuske shook his head; Kuwabara was about to say something when Yuuske hit him in the back of the head. "Well they roamed these lands freely during that time, causing terror and havoc amongst the villages. It was said that during that time that an evil hanyou arose. This priestess battled this malicious hanyou for four years along with some companions she acquired during the years. It all came down to one last final battle. Her friends were struck down before her; she grabbed her surrogate son, a kitsune kit, and took him to a safe place within the mountains. The hanyou followed them there. That was where the final moments of her life were spent. She gave her life to protect her son and kill that atrocity of life. It is said she still resides in the forest protecting this village and those that come to her for help."

They reached the back of the village. There were two statues on either side of the trail, which lead into the mist.

The statue on the left was of a priestess holding a bow and arrow in firing position, her eyes staring into the souls of those that approached her, gauging to see if you were worthy enough to approach. She wore the traditional priestess garb, her long hair flowing down her back freely. Her head was cocked slightly to the left, her stance made it look like she was trying to hide the lily in her right ear from outsiders. It was as if she didn't wish for you to see the softer side of the warrior before you.

The statue of the maiden to the right was the same priestess in her same garb. She was kneeing before all in what appeared to be homage to everything around her. Her hands were laid over her heart. A soft smile graced her features, with her eyes peering into any that approached her, as if attempting to ease your troubles and worries. Her hair flowed down her back, loose and free to play in the wind. Upon closer inspection, you could see a lethal dagger tucked into the waistband of her hakamas. She was not as defenseless as she appeared. She was ready to strike out at those who endangered the ones she loved and protected.

Both statues were of the same girl. She appeared to be no more than eighteen years old. But it was her eyes that made you realize just how old she was in her experience. She was a person who had overcome a lot of evil and saw more than any young girl should have seen. It was the hope that twinkled in her eyes that touched the hearts of the worthy that stood before her.

A woman appeared out of the mist and bowed before the kneeling priestess. She had a sleeping child in her arms. She kneeled before the statue and placed flowers before the young priestess. She prayed, clutching her child to her. You could hear her whispered, "Thank you," to the statue.

Yuuske approached the kneeling woman. He helped her to stand, and when she looked up to thank him, he could see she wasn't just any woman and child; she was an elemental youkai, as well as the child. Yuuske gave no outward reaction to this discovery. He asked, "Why do you thank the statue of a priestess?"

Her eyes brimmed with tears and looked down at her sleeping child. She turned her eyes to Yuuske's, "Because she answered my prayers and healed my child when no one else could." The woman realized who Yuuske was but held no fear for him, as he was being so gentle with her.

"Healed your child, how?"

"You have come seeking help from her as well. She will answer it. Do not worry; she is not prejudice as other priestesses are. She helps those with good in their hearts and those who have the strength to seek her." She glanced at Kuwabara, "Your friend will not find what he seeks here, and her purity frightens him."

Yuuske turned to see Kuwabara staring into the eyes of the warrior priestess. He had never seen that expression Kuwabara's face before, an expression of fear and panic. He turned back to the woman but she was gone. He walked towards Kuwabara to see what was wrong with him. He could see nothing to fear from the statue. It almost appeared to accept him. "What's wrong Kuwabara? What do you see?"

A portal opened between the two statues. Hiei, Kurama and Botan came through the portal and it closed right after them. The villagers scrambled to the area, weapons at ready. The warrior boy dropped out of a tree and landed next to his sister. He handed her a sword.

She unsheathed the sword and got into a battle stance. A wolf emerged from the mist and growled at the youkai and lady of death.

"Tsuta, what's going on? What are you doing?" asked a confused Yuuske. He looked around the now oddly dresses villagers and their weapons. He slowly made his way backwards towards the trio that arrived, while he dragged Kuwabara with him. Kuwabara was staring at the wolf.

"I'm sorry Yuuske, but we can't let you leave this place," she gripped the sword tighter. "Please just stand down. We will take care of the dangerous youkai next to you, and then, if you pass the test, we will see what will happen. We will see what the elders decide to do with you."

"Little taijiya, do you really think that you and these pathetic villagers can take us on?" provoked Hiei. Blood from the youkai he killed dripped from his hands onto the floor. His stomach was smeared with the blood.

"What's a taijiya?" asked Yuuske.

"An exterminator, a youkai exterminator to be specific. I thought your kind had ceased to exist," stated Kurama.

"Don't worry youkai; we'll take very good care of you. We've done it before and we'll do it to the ones that follow you here. This is a holy place and you're kind will not taint the spirits here," she stated.

"Hn, empty threats-"

"Enough Hiei. Botan, open a portal and get us out of here, now!" Yuuske was becoming agitated.

"Who do you think you are, ordering me around, detective?" glared Hiei.

Botan opened the portal. Kurama grabbed Hiei and walked through the portal. Yuuske looked at Tsuta before he grabbed Kuwabara and hurried through as well. Botan was the last to enter before the portal closed in on itself.

"What will happen now, sister?" asked the warrior boy.

"I don't know, Kaze," she lowered her weapon.

Author's notes

Just incase you can't read up above here is the translation of the youkai's words.

1 "We heard a rumor that a powerful jewel was located in a cave in the Ningenkai."

2 "No one has been able to survive the monster that protects it."

3 "Hundreds over the years."

4 "No one has lived long enough to say."

5 "Power. Please I don't know anything else, please let me go,"

Hey people sorry it took so long, but Azie and I were arguing over this chapter. I made it longer too. Hope you like, any critiques are accepted, but no flaming.

Thank you to Raizen, Torichan and Heartstar for reviewing the last chapter. Your reviews mean a lot to me. It lets me know if you guys like the story or not. Now I have to apologize to you guys but someone asked me not to end on cliffhangers, unfortunately it's the only way I know to keep you guys interested in the story and keep coming back for more. If I didn't do that then you guys won't keep reading right? So please forgive me for the cliffhangers, I'll try to keep them within limits. Unless I'm feeling real bad and leave you with a real juicy cliffy. Also, sorry if there are any grammar errors my beta is out for summer and we won't see each other as often, so, until I see her, the chapters will be unedited. So if you see any mistakes please tell me. If anyone has questions up to this point, please comment and I'll explain what you don't understand. Hopefully in the next chapter Kagome will make an appearance we'll have to wait and see what happens.

Seth and Azie are working on some pics for this story so as soon as they're done with those we'll post them.

Due to the fact that media miner has become very strict on their no author notes chapters, if you wish to know what is going on in the process of the story writing and what not; we, Azie, seth, and myself, will post comments up in the review area or on myspace. You can find the site address under my author profile. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5

What would you do?

Chapter 5

By: Ldychaos

Co-authored by:

Azriel Anarick

&

Seth Haruta

Disclaimer: Due to unfortunate monetary circumstances, we do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Secrecy is the beginning of tyranny.

Robert A. Heinlein

Koenma steadily typed at the computer when a portal opened and the rekai tentai stormed into his office.

"What the fuck is going on here Koenma?! You better start talking fast before that pacifier gets shoved where you don't want it!!"

"That is no way to talk to a superior."

"Superior? SUPERIOR!? I'll show you superior!" Yuuske got ready to jump Koenma.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Hiei. Everyone ceased their actions and stared at Hiei. They had never seen him lose his patience that way. Everyone now noticed how close to the breaking point Hiei was.

'What has occurred to the apparition for him to behave this way Kurama?' Youko projected an image of himself with his head quirked to the side.

'I have no knowledge of any occurrences for him to behave in this fashion.'

'Do you think he will kill the two idiots in this state of mind?' Youko wagged his tail, pulled up a chair, and made popcorn appear in his hand as he watched the show through Kurama's eyes.

'Not funny Youko. This is a serious situation; we need to work together to get this case solved.' Kurama rubbed his temples.

'Well then try talking to him through the link, see if he responds.' Youko stretched and began to nap in the back of Kurama's mind.

'Finally, some peace and quiet.'

'I heard that!'

Kurama sighed, 'Hiei what has occurred to cause you to react this way to Yuuske?'

'Hn. I tire of their incessant chatter. They have nothing useful to say except to rant about each other. You would think that they had grown out of it by now.'

'That is Yuuske and Koenma's way of dealing with high stress situations.'

Yuuske turned an angry look upon Hiei. He said, "Listen Hiei-"

"I believe this would be an opportune time to speak of what we have each learned about our mission. Would you not say so, Koenma?" came the voice of reason from Kurama.

"You are correct, Kurama." Koenma turned to survey the group. He examined the dried blood on Hiei with suspicious eyes. 'At least there are demons left in Makai,' he sighed. "Now what information were you able to gather, Yuuske?" he directed his gaze at the spirit detective.

"There is a village leading into the mountain area you designated. It was like stepping into the pages of a history book. Everything went according to the old ways of Sengoku Jidai." Kurama looked a t Yuuske with an inquiring look. "It was like time was frozen there. The huts, the activities, even the shrine was from that time period."

"Did any information arise as to supernatural incidents within that area?" asked a pensive Koenma.

"Well not exactly, but this village girl told me a legend about the forest and a miko. The miko died protecting her adopted kitsune son almost five hundred years ago from an evil hanyou. Supposedly her spirit resides in the area protecting the village and helping those that seek her."

Hiei narrowed his eyes at Yuuske's words. 'Strange.'

"And you, Kurama and Hiei, what did you learn from the Makai?" questioned Koenma.

"When we arrived, there was a massive gathering of youkai. It was necessary to gain their attention and cooperation." Hiei snickered at Kurama's choice of words.

"How did you accomplish this?" he gave Hiei a pointed look, especially at the clothes that were partially ripped off his body.

A smirk spread across Hiei's face. He crossed his arms and said, "Kurama spoke to a part of the group of gathered youkai. He received information from one of them. I cleaned up around him."

Kurama added, "It appeared they were deciding who would pass the barrier into the Ningenkai. Hiei and I could not allow such an occurrence."

'Since when does Hiei talk so much?' Yuuske pondered, 'This mission is turning out to be more than we thought.'

Koenma's next words interrupted Yuuske's train of thought. "What did you discover from these youkai?"

Hiei looked towards Kurama, 'What do you think Fox? Should we tell them everything or should we question them instead?'

'If you don't share information then you can't learn anything new from them,' stated Youko.

'He's correct, Hiei. We should tell them what we know, in a fashion, and see what we can come up with,' Kurama looked over at the apparition.

'Hn,' he pointedly looked at Kurama.

Kurama sighed and turned back to Koenma, "We were informed they were seeking to dispose of a creature lurking within the mountain, in a cave. It appears that all whom have attempted to seek this creature have been disposed of by said creature."

Koenma thought of the recent similar situation with the weasel youkai. He narrowed his eyes in thought. He looked the partners over with an inquisitive expression, "What did they seek there?"

Hiei's eyes widened slightly in surprise; he did not believe Koenma capable of discerning their thought of the artifact. "They seek an object of power."

Kurama was taken by surprise; he thought Hiei would be unwilling to disclose this information to the demi-god. 'Is there a reason for this sudden cooperation?'

'He knows more than we believe. This is bigger than we know or wish to know.'

'How do you know that, Apparition?' inquired Youko.

'Did you not feel it? The brief sensation of being watched while we collected Yuuske and Kuwabara.'

'Do you believe it was the presence of the wolf from the mist?' responded Kurama.

'Is that what you really believe, Fox?' Hiei closed the mind link.

'He has a point, Red. The wolf was surrounded by the presence in the forest, not emitting the presence.'

Kurama thought over Youko's observation. It was true the presence of the wolf was domineering, power, feral, and so much more. The presence was curious; it almost felt like…home?

Youko listened to Kurama's thoughts. Home…was that what he felt? No, there was more to it. He had felt this power once before, long, long ago. But where was the question.

Their attention reverted to Koenma when he addressed a question to Yuuske. "Yuuske, did you approach the area of the forest Kurama mentioned?"

"We got close. We didn't go in, but there was a trail from the village into the mountain. But…" Yuuske didn't know how to describe what he felt coming from the forest; it was something he had never felt before.

"Tell us everything, Yuuske, don't leave anything out," responded Koenma. A picture of the possibilities of what this 'creature' could be started to formulate in his mind.

Yuuske looked over at Kurama and Hiei, "There were these two statues on either side of trail." He turned towards Koenma now, "I can't explain it very well, but they called to me. Right, Kuwabara?" he turned back to look at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara stood behind the others all that time unresponsive to any of their comments. He was in a comatose-like state, whispering words too soft for even the demi-god to hear.

Kurama turned to Kuwabara, worry evident in his eyes, "Kuwabara, what did you feel when you saw the statue?"

"I felt her pain, loneliness, despair, hope, a wide spectrum of emotions and turmoil. It was too much," Kuwabara began to shiver.

"What was too much?"

"Her emotions, her power, they overwhelm me."

"Was there anything else you sensed?" Kurama continued to use a soft tone of voice to encourage Kuwabara to speak.

"She has been through so much waiting there to be freed."

"Who Kuwabara?" came the gentle whisper from Kurama, the intensity of Kurama's eyes caught everyone else's attention.

Kuwabara looked Kurama in the eyes, "The girl from the statues, the maiden forever immortalized in stone. She wishes to be set free. She cries out for help, when others can't see her."

"What is she?" asked Hiei.

Koenma noticed Hiei was engrossed in the thoughts of the maiden, but why would Hiei of all people be so intrigued by her. Could he sense something about her that they couldn't? Was this a trap to lure in the detectives and destroy them? He wouldn't put it passed his father to come up with an elaborate plan to destroy his team. The more time his father had on his hands the worse things went for him and his group. If he didn't know better, he would be sure his father didn't want him to succeed, but rather to come to a downfall before the other gods and be judged unworthy to gain reign of the Reikai.

Kuwabara scrunched his face in concentration, "I'm not sure, her aura was very powerful. She didn't have the aura of a demon, but she wasn't exactly human either from her energy signals."

"Was her aura malevolent?" asked Kurama.

"No, she's good at heart, but well protected," answered Kuwabara.

"What do you mean well protected'?" asked Yuuske.

"Didn't you sense it Urameshi?" Yuuske shook his head no, "The forest around her is alive with power. The mist is a barrier, so others like us and the Reikai sensors can't sense or see their power. Within the mist's protection are her guardians. They protect her from those that wish to cause her harm or use her for their own gain."

"How do you know all of this human?" asked a suspicious Hiei.

"The wolf from the mist, he is one that protects her. I became connected somehow to the happenings in the barrier when I looked at the statue of her fighting. I don't understand how it happened, but it did," he looked towards the fire apparition.

"Hn."

What are you thinking Hiei?' asked Youko, who was highly intrigued with this mystery girl.

There is more to this than he knows about, he is correct. Her spirit calls out; I could hear her calling to me,' contemplated Hiei.

I didn't exactly hear her, but I sensed her welcoming presence drawing me to her,' responded Kurama.

Hn. This does not bode well. The four of us have had some kind of contact with this thing.'

What did you feel, Apparition?' smirked Youko.

None of your business, Fox.'

She got to you too, huh?' grinned Youko.

Hn,' and Hiei closed the link.

It appears you are correct, Youko,' observed Kurama.

Youko flicked his hair back, Aren't I always?'

Kurama rolled his eyes.

Koenma cleared his throat to bring the detectives attention back to himself. Everyone turned to him and awaited his orders.

"All of you must return to the village and get to this girl. If she is dangerous, eliminate her; if she is not and she is the source of these strange occurrences and power, and then bring her back here. Botan will open a portal to the village."

Yuuske turned to Hiei, "Since we are going back, I would suggest that you change. Your style is what set off the villagers in the first place."

"Hn," Hiei narrowed his eyes in return to the comment. Since when is he so eloquent with his words…'

I was just thinking that too, Shorty,' pondered Youko.

If you two haven't noticed, he's changed a lot over the last year; especially with what happened to Keiko,' responded Kurama.

He's still wrapped up in that? I thought he would have gotten over it by now,' Youko crossed his arms.

Have you gotten over Kuronue, Fox?' smirked Hiei.

Youko's eyes glittered with remembrance of his lost friend and partner. He retreated to the back of Kurama's mind and closed his link from the other two.

Does that answer your question, Hiei?'

Hn,' Hiei closed himself off from Kurama and left Koenma's office. Hiei went to the room assigned to the detectives for the occasions that they could not return home from a mission. He cleaned up, changed his clothes, and returned to the office to join the others.

Yuuske turned to Botan, "Let's get this over with."

Botan nodded. She turned around and opened a portal back to the village. Yuuske stepped through the portal followed by Hiei, Kurama, and lastly Kuwabara.

Botan looked back at Koenma, "Are you sure about this?"

"There is no other way. We must find out what is happening. There is strife amongst the ranks of the Kami's. A war is being waged, and we're stuck in the middle of all this muck."

Botan nodded and followed the detectives.

"What will happen to them?" Koenma sighed as he turned into his teenage form.

A woman stepped from the shadows to stand next to Koenma's desk. "Even I do not know what the future will bring."

Koenma turned to the Kami next to him. "The others do not trust me, do they?"

"They have their reservations as to whether or not you will stand on the path of righteousness or self-gain when the time arrives to reveal all."

"What do you believe, Amaterasu?"

She smiled, "What will be, will be."

"What will happen if we win?"

"Let us not speak of things we are unsure about," she walked towards the office door. "Remember, the events of tonight will change the course for all time." Amaterasu looked Koenma in the eyes and left.

"Where do the Kami seek help, when there is none to be had?" sighed Koenma.

AN:

Sorry about the long wait. There was a recent death in the family. I hope this chapter is up to your expectations, if not please leave me a message and I will make changes to the chapter. Hopefully the next one won't take as long to release. Please review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism really does help us make this a good story everyone can enjoy.

Ldy Chaos


	7. Chapter 6

What would you do?

Chapter 6

By: Ldychaos

Co-authored by:

Azriel Anarick

&

Seth Haruta

Disclaimer: Due to unfortunate monetary circumstances, we do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Impatient straight to flesh his virgin sword.

Alexander Pope

Dusk arrived in the village. The paths were barren of all life forms. All were in their respective huts, except for one.

She stood before the statue of the warrior miko. She gazed into her eyes as she rubbed her chilled arms.

"Please not him, don't let it be him," she fervently pleaded. She thought back to what the temple keeper had said.

She walked into the temple with her katana sheathed at her side. She kneeled before the alter. She prayed for guidance in the upcoming events.

The temple guardian approached Tsuta. "The road less followed is a traitorous path indeed for those brave enough to seek out its end."

She looked up at the guardian with troubled eyes, "I don't know which course to take."

"Worry not, child," he glanced behind her to Amaterasu's alter. "Events have occurred as they were meant to be."

"But they escaped. They are aware of the secrets we harbor. When they return, there is the risk they shall bring others."

"Do not fret; it shall all occur as it was written 500 years ago. 'He shall arrive on the night of the blood moon to set her free in the greatest time of need." Tonight the moon shall bleed once more, all the signs have foretold of this event. It is inevitable. Accept it child and all shall work itself out."

She bowed her head. "You are right, grandfather. I shall attempt to do as you say. Do you really believe the darkest hours of man have now arrived?"

"The war of the Reikai has begun to spill into the Ningenkai. There is no doubt in my mind of the events to come…"

"Why him? Why after so long of looking for someone? Do I not deserve the opportunity for happiness?" she dropped to her knees, and looked to the mountains above. She felt a slight breeze move her hair.

A calming aura surrounded her. She heard a whisper on the wind that made her bow her head in shame. "I have no choice as well…"

A sudden gust of wind startled the young taijia from her thought. A portal opened just behind her and the Reikai Tentai stepped through.

Kurama, Hiei, and Yuuske stood before the path into the mountains. Kuwabara stood as far from the path as he could get without the others noticing.

Sweat began to bead his brow. Anxiety entered his eyes. He held no desire to enter the forest. He could see shadows move through the mist, covering the path. He stood no chance against what waited him there.

Tsuta rose from her knees and placed her hand on her katana. No matter her personal feelings, she had a job to do. "Why have you returned?"

Yuuske stepped forth, drawn to this woman's strength. "We are not here to cause trouble. We wish safe passage into the mountains."

"Why should I believe you? You bring forth demons to our village," she narrowed her eyes at Hiei and Kurama.

Hiei narrowed his eyes in return and attempted to draw his blade. A restricting hand fell upon his. He glanced up into Kurama's face; a deep growl drew forth from Hiei's chest.

"Wait," was all Kurama said, and released his grip on Hiei. Surprisingly Hiei relented and returned to his relaxed stance. Well, as relaxed as Hiei can get in an unknown village with weird powers all around it.

"I can assure you; no harm will come to your village or people from us. We just wish safe passage into the mountain," Yuuske looked her in the eyes, he willed her to trust him.

'Wow, I didn't know he knew so many big words,' stated Yoko.

'Hn.'

'It appears we are in for new experiences,' responded Kurama as he glanced back at the panicking Kuwabara.

Their attention was drawn to the side when an old man stepped forth. He appeared to be a monk from his apparel.

"Grandfather you should be in the temple," stated Tsuta.

"Cease with these actions Tsuta," he addressed Yuuske directly and kept Hiei and Kurama within his line of vision. "It appears you have taken a liking to our village young man."

"Sir, we wish not to disturb your village. We will depart as soon as we have gone to the mountains," Yuuske knew he surprised his fellow team members with his eloquence. He had learned their eloquence sometime ago to please Kieko. He never believed the situation would arise where his friends would learn about his new behavior.

The temple guardian adjusted his position to include Hiei and Kurama in his direct line of vision. He seemed to address the three detectives. "What you will see is far more precious than you were lead to believe. Protect it and destiny shall unfold before your very eyes."

"Grandfather-"

"Hush child, this is what was written, this is what shall be," he glanced up towards the setting sun. "We cannot assure safe passage to the mountain, for it has been designed with trials for you to overcome."

"Trials?" questioned Kuwabara, as he sweated profusely.

The temple guardian turned to the orange haired boy with kindness in his eyes. "As strong as thee may be, thee are not meant to suffer through these trials. Your heart is great and your spirit resilient in all you have accomplished and so much more you must over come. But at last, we all have our limits. Remain in the village or explore our surrounding area, but into the mist you shall not travel." Kuwabara sighed with relief. "As for the three warriors," he turned back to the rest of the tentai, "many trials you shall encounter within these mists, both internal and external, so proceed with caution. If thou survive, thou shall return to our humble village for further guidance." He held his left hand out towards the path.

Yuuske, Hiei, and Kurama turned towards the churning mist. They approached with caution, waiting to be attacked. They reached the statutes of the maiden miko, looked towards one another, and strode through the arch way simultaneously.

"The first test has been accomplished. Now to see if they can complete the next tasks to come," stated Tsuta.

Kuwabara turned from staring into the mist towards Tsuta, "What do you mean they passed the first test?"

Tsuta turned to the young man, "If they had not been worthy to approach the mountain, they would have been purified on contact by the mist."

"They have been deemed worthy. Interesting indeed. After 500 years of attempts to free her, it should be a forbidden child, a kitsune avatar, and a mazoku demon to be the ones to pass the test together. Truly interesting," his eyes twinkled.

"How did you know that? She couldn't even tell," as he pointed to Tsuta, mystified beyond belief.

The temple guardian chuckled as he walked away, "It shall be as it was meant to be."

The three stepped forth into an area almost completely covered in fog. It was nearly impossible to see five feet in front of them.

Hiei kept his hand on his sword, ready to pull it out at any sign of danger. Yuuske stood fast, looking around trying to be a responsible leader. He kept his calm cool façade up, though he was itching to run head first into a fight.

'So now we will see the truth. Maybe he has changed and done the impossible, Kurama,' Yoko snickered in Kurama's head.

'Indeed,' Kurama replied with a stoic expression and curious at his old friend's behavior. 'Maybe Kieko finally beat some manners into him,' he smiled.

Yuuske strained to look forward as he studied what he could see, all the while the wind howled as if it were alive.

The three stepped forward cautiously but were surprised to hear a loud screeching roar as they did. The mist seemed to fade and there before them was a two-headed beast. It looked almost like a mix between a dragon and a giant. It was vaguely humanoid with long bulky arms, which looked like they stretched the beast's full length. Yet, upon closer inspection, revealed great, thick, muscular legs bent behind the creature. Its hands ended in deadly claws, and the feet were large and rounded like tree stumps.

Its two long, dragon-like heads spiraled off of two long necks, with spiked frills running down. Their beady eyes were slits of yellow, and its sharp-toothed mouths were dripping with acidic saliva that filled the air with a decaying scent. Its body was covered in smooth and putrid grey scales that made the creature seem dead. The monster roared again as it began to rise, slowly bringing one hand up for an attack.

Yuuske smiled. "This ones mine," he said, sprinting forward headlong at the creature, powering up his fist and grinning as he let out a battle cry.

Dodging the massive claws, which crashed and broke the ground beneath him, he pushed his fist out before him aiming at the creature's chest. "SHOT GUN!" A series of blasts burst forth from his hand at the giant creature pummeling and ripping through his body, purple blood splattering everywhere giving off a rotted smell.

The beast hunched over seemingly dead, as Yuuske landed breathing off the adrenaline. Yet, something didn't feel right. Suddenly, one of the heads let out a vicious roar as the ground burst under Yuuske's feet. Three bladed tails shot out of the thing sending a surprised Yuuske flying back into his allies.

The beast stood up, seeming perfectly fine. The wounds had already healed, and it began growling loudly as acid dripped from its now smoking mouth. It prepared another attack. Both pairs of eyes were fixed on the group as its rage built up.

Hiei pulled out his sword and Kurama readied his rose whip for battle. Well, it seems he is still as reckless as ever. That's a relief, we can always count on Yuuske to reveal how not to do things,' Yoko snickered. Kurama sided with him knowing it was the truth. A smile played his lips for he was happy that his friend hadn't completely changed.

Hiei charged in, "This thing is mine. You two go on ahead I'll catch up. This beast should prove easy." He ran towards the beast with his sword drawn. Each head released a flow of acid, one aimed for Hiei and the other aimed for Yuuske and Kurama.

Hiei dodged the corrosive liquids with ease, jumping into the air, lunging forward at the beast, and cutting deep into one of the heads. He sliced down to the base of the neck, pushing off the body he landed near the corroding earth.

Yuuske and Kurama dodged quickly in opposite direction both nodding to Hiei as they tried to get past.

Hiei covered them by leaping at the second head slamming the blade into the bottom of its jaw. Then, he powered up a blast of dark flames, which he released at the top of the head, searing the flesh as the rotted smell once again filled the air. He slid his sword out of what appeared to be a dead head and landed gracefully on the ground.

Then, out of nowhere, one of the clawed hands slammed down on the unsuspecting Hiei, who escaped with a deep cut in his right arm from the deadly claws. The being appeared whole once more, and it let out its sickening roar. The beast's second attack came swiftly at the two trying to get past giant lines of green flames. Kurama and Yuuske tried dodging, but couldn't escape the whole attack; they rolled near Hiei's feet partly scorched.

Hiei looked down for a brief second to smirk and say a snag remark but caught a tail to his chest before he could say anything. The dragon on his arm became annoyed a bit at the monster; Hiei could feel its distress at the mockery of the creature before them.

Both Kurama and Yuuske stood and tried their own strategies against the beast. Yuuske ran towards the monster firing a series of spirit guns. He blasted at the creature again, filling the air with the sound of explosions. Yet, it came back, countering Yuuske with a powerful blow from all sides with its tails. It healed swiftly as Kurama wrapped the creature in his spirit world vines and drained its life away.

"There, that should just about…" He stopped. Kurama was interrupted by a vicous roar, and fire lit up the rose vines which took the youkai by surprise.

Hiei struck fiercely with his sword while freezing the monster's arms in place with his ice powers. He slashed the two growling heads, cutting them off and letting them hit the scorched earth. He glided around the creature, stabbing his blade through the scales and deep into the skin. The wound let loose an acidic, thick, purple liquid that could only be its blood. Hiei ran back, up along the body. He leapt past bubbling neck stubs, which began to burst into new, twin heads. The beast nearly bit Hiei clean in half as he flipped and dodged past the oncoming tails that winded towards him.

What seemed like hours passed, and they breathed heavily, exhausted. "Damn, this thing is tough." Yuuske blurted, still short of breath.

Kurama frowned when Yoko piped in, but his advice was wise "There is something wrong…something else at work here. This demon's power level is very, very low. It seems that we are overlooking something here."

Hiei looked pissed, "But there isn't anything else here! What could be going on!?"

They stopped talking for a moment to dodge a blast of green flame. The creature seemed to be egging them on, hoping they would attack.

"I don't know but its pissing me off!!" Yuuske yelled and powered up his spirit gun.

Kurama shook his head, "It's not going to work. Come on, think Yuuske…"

It was too late. Yuuske was already charging, ready for an attack. Kurama dashed forward as well. The least he could do was cover him. The thing always healed and countered every move they made.

The Black Dragon on Hiei's arm grew more restless as the battle dragged on. It was getting angry at this creature that stood before them. It mocked the warriors' powers and refused to die. Hiei smiled. Maybe if he let it out it would devour the beast and they would be done with it. The Dragon seemed more than pleased with the idea, but Hiei waited to see what would happen next.

AN:

I wish to apologize to my readers. _Bows low to ground. _For those that are unaware of the situation, my father passed away over the summer. It has been very difficult for me to get back into my daily activities. Especially writing.

I wish to thank Halfblackwolf, GCDV, Ptbear, Kagome1951, and Madmiko. Your kind words and thoughts really helped me get through a difficult part of my life. Thank also for not giving up on me Madmiko. You gave me the extra push I needed to post this.

I would especially like to thank Azie, Seth, and the rest of the crew. _You know who you are, you harass me every day! _ I'm sorry I cut myself off from you guys the way I did. But like true friends, you hunted me down, beat me _not literally_ and gave me the firm talking to I needed to get out of my depression. I'm sorry I freaked you out.

I dedicate this chapter to you all. Thank you for everything.

Ldy Chaos


	8. Chapter 7

What would you do?

Chapter 7

By: Ldychaos

Co-authored by:

Azriel Anarick

&

Seth Haruta

Disclaimer: Due to unfortunate monetary circumstances, we do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Courage and perseverance have a magical talisman, before which difficulties disappear and obstacles vanish into air.  
-- John Quincy Adams

Kuwabara walked through the forest. He wondered about the temple guardian's words. 'What is my destiny? Where is it leading me?'

He heard a rustle in the bushes to his left. He began to walk towards the sound, to investigate what could cause the noise.

He saw a pair of ears sticking out from behind the bushes. He fell back into a defensive stance, ready for an attack.

A young innocent face popped up from behind the bushes, startling Kuwabara.

"Ahh!" screamed Kuwabara.

"Mew?" she cocked her head to the side, watching Kuwabara's antics as he jumped into the air in fright.

"Who are you?" screamed Kuwabara.

She popped out from behind the tree, "I'm Yuki. Who are you, mew?"

"I'm Kuwabara. Are you a cat demon?" He stared at her ears and tail in fascination.

She flicked her ears back in confusion at his gaze, "Well I'm half cat half wolf-"

He reached for her ears and began to pet them. "Kittie!"

Her eyes rolled back in a trance-like pleasure. "Mewww." She batted his hands away. "Stop, mew, that's bad." Her tail started to wag back and forth and purring could be heard from her chest and throat.

"Why is it bad?" he asked as he paused his motions.

She could now reasonably response to Kuwabara. "Because it makes me feel funny, and that's not good."

Kuwabara was completely baffled by her statement, but ceased to pet her ears. He asked, "Why are you here, Yuki?" He was suspicious of her sudden appearance at a time like this.

She tapped her chin and thought, 'What did master tell me to say again?' "Oh, yeah," she exclaimed. "Sorry about that," she sheepishly apologized. "Well you see I was being controlled by this really bad person and he was mean to me and hit me. So I ran away, then I crossed this shimmering light and here I am," she jumped in place and put her hands on her hips.

"Aww, poor Yuki, so then you escaped. Are you hurt, do you need to see a healer?" His expression displayed his concern.

'Yea, master will be so pleased! He's buying my act.' She gave Kuwabara an innocent and cute look, "I'm fine, really. I heal fast. But I would like to rest. I'm sleepy." She blinked her eyes owlishly and yawned.

'Should I take her back to the village? We're too far away from the city and I have to wait for the guys,' Kuwabara was torn as to what he should do.

The path that cleared before them made the three demons weary of just what could occur at the next trial.

"What next? A pink fuzzy bunny is going to appear that we'll need to KISS!" Yuuske shouted in exasperation.

"The theatrics are unnecessary, detective," stated Hiei.

Yuuske threw his arms up in frustration, he said, "And since when does Hiei talk so damn much?"

"It appears, Yuuske, that we all have changed in these past two years," Kurama cocked his left eyebrow up, "including yourself."

A blush rose up his cheeks, "We should keep moving before we lose any more time." Yuuske strode forward, Kurama followed just behind with Hiei maneuvering through the trees; he kept vigilance from aerial attacks.

"It appears things are progressing well," stated Hachiman.

"We can only hope it is enough. I fear for us all if these plans should fail." Amaterasu turned away from the looking glass, showing her the events with the spirit detectives.

"When will we strike?"

"King Enma will become aware of her presence, moments after her release. We have to be ready."

"Hmm, then we strike when the moon reaches its pinnacle. I shall alert the others. What of Koenma? Will he stand by our side?"

"He has no choice. Enma shall destroy him for assisting our cause."

The scent of dragon's blood incense filled the temple. The old temple guardian crossed to the meditating taijiya. A knowing smile spread across his lips as he looked upon the statue of Amaterasu.

The taijiya emerged from her meditative state; her strained expression of concern attracted the guardian's attention.

"Grandfather, when will we know?"

An aura of peace surrounded the grandfather, as he turned to Amaterasu once more. "Hmm, the second test has been passed by all three…interesting." A twinkle appeared in his eyes as he bowed to the glowing statue. "It will be as you have commanded; all will be in readiness for her return to this plane."

"Grandfather?" she looked towards the statue in concern.

The temple guardian turned once more to the taijiya, "Gather the people and prepare for the arrival of the miko warrior. We must also prepare for battle. The war that we have been training for is at hand."

The taijiya rose from her position on the floor. She bowed to the elderly man, "All will be in readiness as you have commanded. We shall not fail you." She turned and left the temple.

"I just hope it will be enough this time around. The world cannot withstand another round of evil like the last time."

"We are doing all that we can, monk." The ghostly appearance of Amaterasu did not faze the elderly man.

He smirked.

Mist creped around Yuuske and Kurama's feet. Hiei was forced to land because of the denseness. The mist obscured the surrounding area; no sound, scent, or aura could be distinguished.

It became hard to breath. One by one the three demons fell to their knees unable to speak or breathe properly.

Kurama attempted to communicate with Youko, 'Youko. Can you hear me? Do you know what is going on?'

The spirit kitsune did not respond; he was unconscious, 'Wake up Youko! Do not fall asleep…' Kurama looked towards Yuuske and Hiei; they were knocked out as well. Kurama's eyes became very heavy, and he was unable to keep them open. Kurama fell forward, onto the ground. "No…" was his last whisper before darkness enclosed his mind.

Yuuske lifted his pounding head. He was slightly disorientated as he lifted his head from his arms. He blinked as he looked around the white room. A humming and beeping sounding could be heard in the background.

'Why does that humming sound like a respirator? Where am I?' His confusion was rapidly destroying his patience.

"Yuuske…are …you …ok?" A female voice gasped out.

He turned towards the head of the hospital bed, his eyes widened is surprise, "Keiko? But I thought you died, what are you doing here?"

"It's okay…Yuuske, I'm …not… dead yet," she smiled teasingly at him. She reached her hand out and grasped his hand lying next to her. She gently squeezed it. "It was just…a dream."

'This is not happening, I know she died. I can't watch this again,' he clenched his free fist in anger. "What's today's date Keiko?"

"June 11… why Yuuske?" she wheezed out.

'No…not today, just give me one more day with her, but at least I can tell her what is in my heart this time around.' He looked into her eyes, "Keiko, I wish there was something more I could do. I wish I could be with you longer and show you the world. I want to do so much, and yet time is so unfair to us."

Keiko looked at Yuuske…

Hiei slowly gained consciousness. He looked around and noticed he was in the tree outside Yukina's room.

'How did I get here? I don't remember coming to this place,' he thought as he jump down to the ground. He took surveillance of the surrounding area for any intruders.

'It must have been a dream…' he suspiciously narrowed his eyes at that thought.

"Hiei-san will you not come in for tea?" asked Yukina's gentle voice.

Hiei turned towards her voice. He performed a light scan with the jagan, but nothing suspicious showed up. "Hn," was his response.

Yukina gently smiled and turned towards the temple. She knew he would follow her inside.

She took a seat before the table and began to serve tea. "Hiei-san, I wish to ask your assistance with a very important matter."

Hiei took a seat across from her and took the offered tea. He looked her into her eyes awaiting her request. She seemed hesitant to him, "If it is possible, and if I have time, I shall assist you."

She smiled gently, "You are such a good tracker, and I have no where else to turn. As you know I have been seeking someone these last few years…" Hiei stiffened upon hearing this…

Author's Notes

Long time no see you guys. I'm sorry about this lapse in chapter releases. It has been a difficult last 12 months. As some of you have heard my father passed away a year ago, June 11, 2006; and recently my grandmother passed away March 8, 2007. I cannot express in words how much it has meant to me, the supporting and caring words of encouragement that I have received these last 12 months.

I would like to thank Madmiko, Mysterious Tears, SadBrokenWings, Destiny Flame, Vyncent, Heart Star, and Fox Vixen, and the others whom have e-mailed me directly for your kind words, thoughts and encouragement.

I realize this chapter is shorter than some of my other chapters, but I'm taking things one-step at a time. Please be patient with me. I also wish to ask you the readers to make sure these new chapters are of the same or better quality as the previous chapters.

Till next time,

Ldy Chaos


	9. Chapter 8

What would you do?

Chapter 8

By: Ldychaos

Disclaimer: Due to unfortunate monetary circumstances, we do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Impatient straight to flesh his virgin sword.

Alexander Pope

Yoko dozed lightly; he awakened at the sudden movement from the body next to him. 'Kuronue?' Yoko felt dazed and confused; he couldn't remember what his dream had been about. He scanned the surrounding area for potential dangers of those that were pursuing them. As he finished his scan, he was flooded with the memories of last night's heist gone wrong.

'Kuronue was right; we should not have gone to that location last night. Now Kuronue will pay for my arrogance with his life if I do not seek help.'

Severe coughs wracked Kuronue's injured body. He cracked his eyes open from the residual pain of his wounds. "Nothing like a good night stroll through the woods to get you heart pumping, right, Yoko?" Kuronue stated with a pain filled grin.

"Yeah, great time for a stroll," answered Yoko sarcastically.

Kuronue pushed himself up slowly into a sitting position, "So Yoko, remember a few days ago when I said maybe we should take a vacation for a while?"

Yoko leaned his head back, "Yeah, I think it's about time that we took a breather. Maybe we could go to another country. See new hunting grounds."

Kuronue lightly chuckled. He grimaced as he grabbed his chest in pain. Kuronue lurched forward in painful spasms. Yoko caught his body before it could fall to the ground.

"Kuronue, Kurone! Are you alright?" asked a disheveled Yoko.

"Yoko…huh…I don't know…huh…if I'll be able to go with you." His eyes started to close and coughing spasms wracked his body. More blood emerged from Kuronue's lips. A light splatter landed on Yoko's arms…

Kurama awoke to a knocking sound coming from his bedroom door. "Yes?" he mumbled out.

"Shuichi dear, it's time to get up. You have school in an hour," Shiori's soft tones carried through the door.

"Thank you mother, I will be there in a moment." He stretched the kinks out of his well-toned body as he rose from the bed dressed in his silk black boxers.

'So, Yoko, are you awake yet? Or are you still off in la-la land?' There was no response from Yoko. 'That's odd, I wonder what's wrong with him today? Well, let me jump in the shower and I'll figure it out later.'

Once Kurama finished his shower he stood before a steamed cover mirror, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He reached his right arm forward and wiped the steam from the surface of the mirror. As he prepared himself for school, he attempted once more to communicate with Yoko.

'Come on Yoko, I have never seen you this quiet before. What's the problem today?'

Still no response could be heard.

Kurama looked into the mirror; something was wrong, very wrong. As he looked into the mirror, he noticed something. His eyes, the color was off. His normal emerald colored eyes were being overridden by…gold. His red hair seemed to be streaked with silver and his kitsune ears were starting to show. He looked down to his hands…they were slightly tipped by claws.

He turned his head towards the door, 'Foot steps. No, it's mother.'

He stiffened as the door knob turned. "Shuichi, dearest, are you ready? You are going to be late."

'NO, MOTHER! Not like this…,' his vision started to blur. Darkness descended upon Kurama's mind as Yoko's consciousness came forward. He heard dark laughter ringing throughout the bathroom.

'No Yoko, don't do this…' was his last thought.

Keiko looked at Yuuske.

Yuuske's heart seemed to stop at the look in her eyes. He clasped her hand a little tighter. "What's wrong Keiko?"

"Why, Yuuske? Why don't you save me? Why doesn't Koenma heal me?" There was resentment in her eyes.

"Keiko, you know I tried. He denied my request." His heart lurched at the anger in her eyes.

"You didn't try hard enough. You don't care Yuuske," her grip tightened upon Yuuske's hand.

'What is going on with Keiko? Why doesn't she understand I can't do anything?' He felt a tightening in his chest. There was a tingling feeling in the back of his mind, like this scene wasn't right for some reason. Something was happening.

"Keiko, I wish I could give my life for you." Yuuske pleaded with her.

"Why don't you love me Yuuske? You were willing to sacrifice yourself for Kurama and his mother. Am I not good enough for you? Does this sickly body disgust you? Or is now that you are a demon, you don't need this pesky little ningen following you around," Keiko's glare intensified.

Yuuske could feel his heart clenching; he felt it would give out. Tears threatened to fall down his face. He looked down towards the floor, avoiding Keiko's glare.

"Can't look at me now, huh, Yuuske? Why? Because you know you have failed? You promised to always protect me, to never let anything happen. So this is the value of your words," she released his hand, "nothing but broken promises."

Yuuske felt his heart tighten at her hurtful words. He felt like he was about to burst. The heart monitor by the bed began to beat erratically. He knew the end was coming soon, he could feel her energy dwindling. Defeat hung in the back his mind. 'Not like this. Don't let us part with angry words between us…please, no, not like this.'

"Please Keiko, let's not fight today. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help you," he attempted to grab her hand.

She pulled her hand away, "No Yuuske, this time sorry isn't good enough. I hate you, and your demon blood. You will never grow sick or old and die, while I lay here waiting the Rekai to come for me. This is your fault Yuuske…," Keiko started to gasp uncontrollably and her body began to convulse. The heart monitor went haywire attempting to keep up with Keiko's dying heart.

Yuuske clutched her hand to his chest, "Keiko!!! KEIKO!!! Talk to me please! I love you…," he turned his head towards the open doorway. "NURSE!! NURSE!! SOMEBODY COME HELP HER!!!" The tears he had tried so hard to hold back fell upon Keiko. He sat next to her, hugging her near-lifeless body. "Please stay with me Keiko…"

Hurried steps could be heard in the hallway approaching the sobbing teen. As the nurses and doctors arrived in the room, the heart monitor held a steady note; it was flat-lining.

Yuuske turned to look at the medical staff, "Help her, please…"

The head doctor ordered a nurse to take Yuuske outside. Yuuske backed up to the wall to allow them to work, but he refused to leave the room. The nurse did not have the heart to drag him out.

Yuuske could see the head doctor shake his head sadly. The heart monitor was unplugged and the blanket was dragged over her face. Yuuske saw a small fairy girl fly through the window and into the room, reaching towards Keiko's body. She helped Keiko's spirit rise up to reach the next world. Yuuske looked on and devastation fell over him.

"No, Keiko, don't go," he whispered.

Keiko's spirit looked back at Yuuske, "You were the one who allowed this, Yuuske."

Yuuske's heart felt weak and something seemed to shatter inside of him. His strength left him and he fell to his knees; the pain of the hard floor did not register. He could only watch as the doctors and nurses filed past him. Some of them gave him pitying looks or seemed to blame him. But none of them had the same effect on him as Keiko's disappointed expression as she flew away towards the Rekai.

Hiei stiffened upon hearing this, but alas he was unable to deny the request he was to come, even if it was a futile search. He knew he would never willingly tell her the truth.

The Jagan suddenly flared to life…_INTRUDERS!!!_

Hundreds of powerful demon auras surrounded the shrine. Hiei found himself in his worst nightmare; alone with Yukina at the shrine with no back-up to assist him in protecting his sister.

Hiei rose from his seat, he could see the alarm in Yukina's eyes. "Wait here. I will return shortly." He drew his sword as he walked out the door.

He walked to the edge of the steps…hundreds of demons stood at the ready to attack. Hiei brought his sword up, the commander of the army raised his right arm and signaled the attack.

Hiei jumped bringing his sword up, if he was to die this day he would take out as many of them as he could.

He landed in the middle of the enemy as he brought his sword down. Blood rained down around Hiei as the decapitated head landed beside him.

There was silence.

Then with a defending roar the demons attacked.

Hiei went to work.

The battle lasted for hours; there was no ending in sight.

A sadistic laughter rang out across the battlefield.

Hiei turned towards the sound. 'No,' he thought.

Author's Note:

Hey people, I'm back. I apologize that the chapter isn't as long as it normally would be, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. It has been a hard year and a half. Not to make excuses, but after dad passed away, my grandmother passed away too.

I figured half a chapter to get my "feet wet" again was better than making you wait any longer for the continuance of the story.

I would like to thank everyone that has been sending me messages and words of encouragement. You guys are wonderful. You words have helped me greatly during this painful time.

Good news! The custody battle is over, we got joint custody. Yeah!!

So people expect more updates soon, and just to update you Azriel and Seth will not be continuing the story with me. Hopefully, Micha and Gus will be working with me now. Wish us luck!!

Ldy Chaos


End file.
